


Ron's first conquest

by fake117x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake117x/pseuds/fake117x





	Ron's first conquest

Ron sighed as he stroked his cock. He could feel the tension easing out of his body. He stretched his long legs out and lay back with his head resting on his arm as he steadily pumped his cock. He was almost bored but he had found this summer particularly difficult as he came into his new taller body. He had begun to notice little changes. It started at the end of the year when Hermione had hugged him. He had squeezed her tightly and contentedly until suddenly she had pulled away. As she stepped back her face going red he realized he had a huge boner. 

He had shifted his body awkwardly trying to hide it but it was a little late. She had turned and run. He had thought about it almost every day since. Usually more than once a day and it usually ended the exact same way. With his now too short trousers around his ankles and his hands on his cock. 

He lifted his head and admired his cock. It had really started to grow into the rest of his body in the last few months and he no longer felt ashamed or embarrassed. He was busy admiring his cock when is door had suddenly slammed open. 

His mother came in like a whirlwind carrying a basket of dirty clothes. She was muttering away to herself about the mess of the room and she completely ignored him as she came in and started cleaning around the bed. He was lucky the charm he had placed a few minutes ago was holding well and she just couldn't seem to focus her eyes when she looked towards the bed. Every time she tried her gaze would slip passed the bed to the far wall or towards the ceiling. 

Ron sat frozen in fear his hand on his cock watching as his mother made her way around the room bending over picking up clothes. His cock gave a sudden jerk as his mother bent over particularly far and exposed her ample tits. He shuddered with anticipation as he looked at them and before he knew it he was stroking his cock. He began to pump it frantically as his mother turned and presented her ass towards him. His whole body shuddered and rocked and before he knew it he was exploding all over his stomach and chest.

He let out a huge groan as his body slumped. He was in a haze as he realized the room had gone completely silent. He quickly looked towards his mother. She was staring at him her face white with shock her hand resting faintly on her breast. Her eyes met his but he noticed they kept drifting down his body before snapping up towards his face again. 

Her clothes whirled as she spun and ran towards the door, slamming it as she made her way out. The whole thing had only lasted a couple of seconds but Ron knew it would be a couple of seconds he would never forget....

Things only got worse for him as the days passed. He couldn't meet his mothers eyes but he noticed her voice would become high pitched and scratchy when he came into the room. Her face would flush with heat and sometimes she would suddenly grip whatever was nearby. Ron often found himself fleeing to his room after such encounters. He would sprint up the stairs ignoring his older brothers or shoving Ginny aside in his efforts to reach his room and relieve himself. 

For her part his mother stopped coming into his room, at least when he was around but he started to notice little off moments with her. He would find her in odd parts of the house breathing heavily and or adjusting her clothes. More than once she would drop what she was carrying and as she leaned over to pick it up he would get a long look down her plunging neckline. 

He became obsessed with "accidentally" bumping into his mother at various parts of the house. It wasn't long before they would pass each other on the stairs or coming out of a room and brush against each other. One time he was feeling particularly bold he gripped her hips and pressed his hard cock against her ass as she squeezed past him. She had stiffened for a moment before scuttling off down the hallway. He watched as she turned into the kitchen and decided to follow her. He made his way down the hall and snuck into the kitchen looking all around. He noticed a door at the far end the led into the wash room was ajar and stealthily padded through the room and up to the doorway. 

Pressing his eye up to the gap he swiveled around until he found what he was looking for. His mother was sitting in the corner with her skirt hiked up around her legs. One hand was kneading her massive tits while the other was buried in between her legs rubbing frantically up and down against her pussy. Her breath was coming in harsh gasps and her chest was heaving up and down. She had her eyes closed and as he watched her head slowly tilted back. Her breathing became harsher and harsher and her mouth opened wider and wider and then suddenly with a small squeal her legs snapped shut and her breathing stopped.   
He seen her smile and bite her lips as she started to lightly shiver with pleasure. Her eyes slowly opened and hear breathing returned to normal before she glanced towards the gap in the door. They froze at the same time staring at each other. Slowly Ron reached out and closed the door. 

He made his way to his room thinking he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight....  
Molly lay back against the bed post moaning furiously as she writhed in pleasure. She rubbed her pussy desperately trying to get herself off. Running her hand up her stomach towards her breasts she cupped them and squeezed them. Her bedroom door was ajar. She had taken to leaving it open when it was just her and Ron in the house. At first she would just start trying on different clothes or cleaning in skimpy outfits while he was around. As time passed and nothing happened she began to take more drastic measures. 

It wasn't long before she was full on masturbating on her bed hoping he would pass by and get a glimpse. Surely he had heard her moaning. She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to happen but she kn-.....she could hear something. Glancing towards the crack in the door she could see something in the darkened hall outside. She could hear a constant rhythmic noise and realized he was watching and stroking his cock. She closed her eyes and lay back as she felt herself getting closer and closer.

"Oh Ron"; she cried out in pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her frame. "Yes...YES...YESSSSSSS"; she screamed as she bucked her hips upwards. She heard the door creaking open but kept her eyes closed. She kept slowly rubbing her pussy as she wound down from cumming so hard. It had been a long time since she had came that hard and she hadn't realized how much she missed it. But she had become increasingly horny ever since she had found Ron masturbating in his room. 

At first she had been shocked and confused. What was he thinking? Had he not realized she was in the room. But later when he had watched her masturbating she had realized he was definitely interested.....but it was so wrong. Her own son? Could she really carry on like this letting him spy on her....what was worse was she didn't know what was worse....that she wanted him to spy on her...or that she wanted him to take it further......

With a creak Ron slowly pushed the door open. He watched his mother masturbating with frustration as he rubbed his cock harder in harder. He had been jerking his cock for weeks now thinking about her huge tits and fat ass. He couldn't stop picturing her on her knees sucking his cock and every time the thought came to mind he had ran to his room and closed the door. But he never locked it. No he kept hoping she would burst in and catch him in the act...and fulfill his dark desires. 

He had watched her from the hall more than once over the last few weeks. At first he was worried she was oblivious to his interest and hadn't intended to tease him. But as the day's passed and she became sluttier in her actions he came to the conclusion that she felt the same. 

So while he was nervous as he pushed his way into the room he was still sure that it was the right thing to do. He stepped up beside the bed but still she kept her eyes closed and moaned softly. He leaned down over her sweat covered body...he couldn't take his eyes off her tits. Slowly he leaned down bringing his mouth closer and closer to them. They where slowly rising up and down and as he watched his mother cupped one and squeezed. She was ....presenting it to him. He was sure....

He reached out and clamped his mouth roughly around it. She gasped but her eyes remained closed. He began licking and sucking her tits harder and faster. He glanced up and her eyes where open now. She was a little red with embarrassment but he watched as she lifted her hand up behind his head and began to stroke his hair, holding him in place against her tits.

He pushed her hand aside and gripped both her tits with his hands. She moaned lewdly as he squeezed them tightly and began to suck the other. Pushing his face between them both he rubbed them against his face relishing the feel of the soft globes pushing against him. It felt so erotic to run his hands over her nipples....but he knew it what would feel even better.....

He stepped back and undone his belt as quickly as he could. He practically tore his jeans off in his excitement and climbed onto the bed straddling her chest. 

"Wait....Ron no....we should stop this. It's wrong...its -hughkkk"; she groaned as he shoved his cock into her mouth. He gripped her head and started to rut his hips forward roughly as he fucked her mouth. She moaned like a whore and it felt fantastic around his cock. Her mouth was so hot and wet, he didn't think anything could feel better than this. That is until she gripped her tits and pushed them up and around his cock. As he fucked forward into her mouth his cock would rub up and down against her tits. 

It felt amazing. This was surely the best thing he had ever experienced. To think he had been jealous of Harry and Hermiones developing relationship. He remembered how excited Harry had been to tell Ron about kissing her....about how good it felt to touch her ass. Well he knew Harry hadn't fucked her mouth or tits like this. 

The feeling of being better than Harry...being better than his brothers....none of them had attracted his mothers interest like this. It was exhilerating to say the least.....

"I need to stop this before i goes too far"; Molly thought to herself. She could feel him frantically starting to push inside her mouth. Starting to shove his cock all the way against the back of her throat. She was choking and gagging as he threw his head back. She knew what was coming...she knew her own son was about to cum in her mouth. He cried out and his body stiffened and she felt his hot salty load shooting into her mouth. It ran over her tongue and she swished it around her mouth savoring its taste.....

This was so sick and wrong...she knew how fucked up it was. But she knew then that it wasn't enough. She knew she needed more. She began to suck his cock again. Harder this time...faster. She ran her tongue over his cockhead and swirled it around. He grew hard again which was a surprise this soon but exactly what she was looking for. She gripped his cock with her hands and shifted her body lower between his legs so his balls where hovering above his mouth. He cried out in ecstasy as he felt her tongue flick out against his balls. She began to stroke his cock roughly at the same time. His head tipped back as he felt his mothers tongue licking back and forth beneath his cock. 

Suddenly Molly shoved him back and he fell on his back onto the bed. She climbed up over him and straddled his hips. He was shaking with anticipation and fear....could he really do this.....the first time he ever fucked a woman and it would be his own mother?...He knew how fucked up that was.....and yet he gripped her hips and drove his cock up into her sopping pussy. 

He loved the feel of her silky warm pussy as it wrapped his cock up in its embrace....."That's it baby...fuck your mommy....that's it.....give mommy her cock...mommy needs this....

She started to bounce up and down on his cock loving the feel of how hard and big it was. He certainly didn't get that from his father that was for sure......She writhed in pleasure as his hands came up and grabbed her huge tits. She threw her head back as he fucked her so aggressively....claiming her pussy as his own. He dug his fingers into her hips..she knew it would bruise but it felt so good as he started to dominate her. His hands left her breasts and gripped her throat. She could feel her vision starting to dim as he cut off the flow of blood and oxygen to her brain....it felt exquisite.   
This was something new for her....always it had been slow and loving and gentle with Arthur. But this aggressive fit young man she was riding was something different. She didn't know what had caused it or what had brought this change over him. But she loved it. Still holding her throat he threw her sideways off of him and rolled on top of her. He gripped her hips and lifted them up off the bed as he began to thrust furiously forward. His hips and pelvis slapped against her inner thighs again and again. She felt his hands slide down under her hips and grip her ass. 

He pulled her cheeks apart lewdly as he fucked her into oblivion. She looked up into his eyes and could see him snarling down at her covered in sweat and panting hard. His pace picked up faster and faster and she knew what was coming. Her legs came up and circled his hips as she began to pull him in against her even harder...."thats it baby....fuck mommy....make her your slut....you...you can choke me again if you want". 

Both his hands left her ass as she dropped to the bed again. His hands circled her throat and he leaned in closed and kissed her as squeezed her throat. She began to shiver and he thought there was something wrong at first....but then he realized through the moaning that she was cumming. It was that thought that drove him over the edge himself. He felt his cock start to throb inside her pussy and with a sudden explosive burst he came inside her. He leaned back out of the kiss and she cried out again and again. Her nails racked his back and she bared her teeth as her body was rocked by orgasm after orgasm...her own son...her own little baby boy dumping his load into her pussy. Her vision dimmed and she felt herself slowly slipping away into darkness....

When she awoke the blanket was over her. Arthur was rambling around the room looking in drawers. "Your home early dear"; she said as she panicked looking around the room for any signs of her indiscretion.

"Early?...Dear I'm off for work. You where asleep when I came back so I left you alone. Can't stop and chat now love I'm running late. I might be late tonight things are busy at the office"; said Arthur. Leaning down he kissed her on the lips and she stiffened wondering would he notice the taste of their son's cum. He looked gave her a bemused expression but smiled as he left the room. 

She had gotten up and dressed like any other ordinary day. Making breakfast for her sons they had one by one gotten up and left....Percy for work...Fred and George and grabbed their brooms and left for the orchard. Ginny had gone along with them. Molly knew she was going to try for the Quidditch team next year so it was likely the twins where helping her. 

Soon it was just her and Ron left. She had sat back sipping her coffee and reading the paper like there was nothing different. He had played with the food on his plate and not looked at her. He was blushing red and she could imagine what thoughts where running through his head. "Not hungry dear?; she asked coyly. "Maybe you could help mommy....she's looking for some sausage. She lifted her hands to her dress and started to lower it at the shoulders revealing her massive tits to him. She lifted them slowly to her mouth and started to lick and suck them. Biting the nipples and making them hard she started to run her tongue over them. She watched as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his jeans grew tighter. 

She knew he was getting harder and harder as she watched her display. She dropped to her knees and made her way under the table. He had started to sit up to leave but she gripped his legs with her hands and started to work at his belt.  
"Wait...stop...what...what if they come back...what if they see?"; he asked her. 

She ignored him and took his cock out. She smiled and took a moment to admire it....before she swallowed it whole. She began to deepthroat it furiously as one hand slipped up her legs towards her pussy. She began to rub her clit through her underwear as she felt his hands move across her body. One gripped her breast and squeezed as the second made its way to the back of her head. He ran his fingers through her hair and gripped it tightly into a fist. He started to push her head up and down roughly on his cock. She hummed in pleasure as she came closer to getting off. 

She hadn't felt this way in decades. She was like a schoolgirl with her first crush again. It was exhilarating. And he was so powerful and dominating. Something she realized she had been missing from her life until now. His leg came up over her shoulder and he used it in conjunction with his hand to push her head down time and time again. He started to groan and moan and she could feel his hips bucking up to meet her mouth. He grabbed her head with both hands and suddenly held her down deep and buried her face in his pubes. She cried out as she felt him erupt inside her mouth. Her own orgasm ripped through her body and she shuddered and moaned feeling his cum spurt inside of her.

Instead of swallowing this time she decided to do something a little different. She made her way out from under the table and stood over him. He was shaking and moaning as he came down from his orgasm. Leaning down she took his face in her hands and held him there as she started to kiss him.   
He felt her cum covered tongue pushing into her mouth. He tasted his own salty finish in his mouth as she kissed him deeper and deeper. He was shocked....shocked she had done it without asking him and shocked...that he enjoyed it. Swallowing as she leaned away from him he returned the smile she gave him. Then suddenly she turned and lifted her dress in place. She made her over to the kitchen sink and began washing up.....


End file.
